Katarina/Background
Story As a militaristic state, it would perhaps come as no surprise that the primary responsibilities of Noxian women are raising strong children and providing succor for husbands who walk the path of soldiery. There are some, however, for whom nurture is not nature, and Katarina is just such a creature. Born the daughter of the feared Noxian General Du Couteau, the girl was always more interested in her father's knives than in the dresses, jewelry, and other trifles that her sisters spent so much time fussing over. A childhood dispute soon unveiled her uncanny knack for bloodshed, and her father, ever the opportunist, happily fostered her killer instincts. After training under the tutelage of the finest assassins the mighty city-state had to offer, Katarina first cut her teeth performing assassinations in the Ionian War. There, her ruthless mastery of the knife and dagger combined with her sadistic temperament to earn her the title Sinister Blade, a moniker that would follow her for the remainder of her career. She is most famous, however, for her exploits in the campaigns against Demacia, especially those surrounding her engagements with the nation's champion, ; a rivalry which began when she recovered the remains of from a vanguard under his protection. With the demand for warfare somewhat arrested by the tenuous peace settling over Valoran, Katarina sought the allure of violence in its last remaining haven: The League of Legends. Some might say it was an inevitability that Katarina's chosen path would draw her to become a champion of the League, continuing to enforce the will of Noxus and bring prestige of war to her noble family. There, she continues to perform her bloody work - esteemed and reviled, feared and adored. "The Sinister Blade of Noxus is like a black widow - beautiful, but deadly." -- Garen, the Might of Demacia, following a skirmish in the field Quotes ;Upon Selection *''"Violence solves everything!"'' ;Movement/Attacking *''"Intriguing."'' *''"'Evil' spelled backwards is 'live'."'' *''"Indubitably."'' *''"Blood for Noxus!"'' *''"Violence solves everything!"'' *''"Don't test your luck, Summoner!"'' *''"Evil always wins!"'' *''"Is that fear I smell?"'' *''"Into the darkness."'' *''"Taste bitter defeat!"'' *''"Ready for trouble?"'' *''"Your choices please me... for now!"'' *''"Fine!"'' ;Taunt *''"Please... make me hurt you!"'' ;Joke *''"Time for the Dance Macca... Mcah... forget it."'' Development Patch History cooldown reduced to 9/8.5/8/7.5/7 from 10/9.5/9/8.5/8. * cooldown reduced the to 20/18/16/14/12 from 22/20/18/16/14. 'v1.0.0.103: * now fires blades at three targets at all levels. 'v1.0.0.101: * no longer ignores enemy spell shields like . * no longer reduces true damage when used with . 'v1.0.0.100: * can no longer be cast while rooted. 'v1.0.0.97: * cooldown increased to 10/9.5/9/8.5/8 from 8 at all ranks. * gold gain on kills and assists reduced to 25 from 50. 'v1.0.0.87: * 's bounce range reduced to 400 from 450. 'v1.0.0.83: *Stats **Base Health increased to 478 from 460. **Health per level increased to 83 from 75. **Damage per level increased to 3.2 from 2. * bonus damage increased to 20/40/60/80/100 from 15/30/45/60/75. * **(Passive): Now increases damage from abilities and melee attacks by 8/12/16/20/24 each hit. **(Active): Using reduces all damage received by 15/20/25/30/35 percent for 3 seconds. * physical damage scaling increased to 55% of bonus attack damage from 50% of bonus attack damage. * has been adjusted to trigger off kills or assists instead of a champion you've damaged within a short time frame. This should result in more consistent behavior, but not impact most cases. *Fixed a tooltip error with where the damage listed was lower than the actual damage dealt. 'v1.0.0.82: *Added an alternate attack animation. 'v1.0.0.79: * tooltip updated to reflect that it gains 50% of her bonus attack damage rather than item damage. * **Bonus damage is no longer lost when you switch targets. **Bonus damage now triggers on spell casts as well as attacks. **Bonus damage no longer triggers on misses or dodges. 'v1.0.0.75: * **Channeling time reduced to 2.6 from 3. **Number of daggers thrown increased to 10 from 9. **Added a new updated particle. **Fixed a bug in which it would not immediately deal damage. 'v1.0.0.74: *Reduced the casting range of s to 600 from 650. * cooldown reduced to 22/20/18/16/14 from 23/21/19/17/15. 'v1.0.0.72: * **Base damage increased to 50/65/80 from 30/45/60. **Scaling changed to 50% of damage from items instead of 55% of total attack damage. **AP Scaling reduced to 30% from 40%. 'v1.0.0.70: * Physical Damage Scaling reduced to 55% from 65%. 'v1.0.0.61: * ** healing reduction effect increased to 65% from 60%. ** healing reduction effect duration increased to 10 seconds from 8. 'v1.0.0.52: * **Ability Power Ratio reduced from .8 to .75. **Cooldown increased from 9/8/7/6/5 to 10/9/8/7/6. * Ability Power Ratio reduced from .4 to .35. 'v1.0.0.32: * **Cooldown increased from 45 to 60. **AP scaling decreased from 0.5 to 0.4.}} Category:Champion Backgrounds